


Тони, Дьявол-младший

by Raznoglazaya



Category: Little Nicky - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Crossover, Humor, M/M, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 16:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10903266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raznoglazaya/pseuds/Raznoglazaya
Summary: Внезапный полукроссовер с фильмом "Никки, Дьявол-младший" в подарок на годовщину моей прекрасной Mister_Key. Добро пожаловать в Ад - и берегите свои религиозные чувства.





	Тони, Дьявол-младший

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mister_Key](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/gifts).



_Две школьницы возвращаются домой из воскресной школы, и одна спрашивает другую: «Ты веришь в дьявола?». Вторая отвечает: «Не будь дурочкой. Конечно, нет. Дьявол – это как Санта Клаус. Это всего лишь наш папа»._  
Luther

Дежурный бес, хромой и толстый, а потому страдающий одышкой, преодолел последнюю ступеньку башни и остановился на площадке, переводя дух. Из-за плотно закрытой железой двери доносились громовые раскаты, под аккомпанемент которых какой-то голос, не мужской и не женский, что-то прочувствованно завывал. Это обнадеживало: бесу совсем не хотелось преодолеть все шестьсот шестьдесят шесть ступенек только затем, чтобы узнать, что младшего Дьявола куда-то черти унесли и все страдания были зря.  
Бес поскребся в дверь когтями. Музыка, если это, конечно, была она, стихла, древние петли, как им и было положено испокон веков, мерзко заскрипели, и на пороге воздвигся наследник трона Преисподней и общепризнанная заноза в неудобь сказуемом месте. Для своего громкого титула выглядел невысокий взъерошенный принц совершенно неподходящим: он вполне сошел бы за обычного молодого человека южных кровей, не светись его глаза изнутри недобрым алым.  
– Ну? И чего он хочет теперь? Музыку потише не сделаю, – радушно поприветствовал он беса, капризно изогнув красивые губы.  
– Эм-м… если дело и в музыке, то мне об этом неизвестно, – протянул бес. – Ваш отец желает что-то с вами обсудить. Просил поторопиться.  
– Если это не касается конца света или чего-то похуже, то он только зря меня дергает, – проворчал Дьявол-младший, подобрал длинный красный плащ из кожи какого-то неудачливого зверя и ссыпался вниз по лестнице.  
Бес, ворча и чертыхаясь, поковылял следом, проклиная гнусный характер адского принца, его любовь к уединению и башню, из которой он, между прочим, давным-давно мог бы съехать. Ладно еще жить на отшибе, будучи младшим и совершенно безнадежным (даже безрогим!) из трех братьев, но уж теперь-то, изведя обоих старших хитростью, достойной самого Сатаны?..  
– Мне нравится моя башня, – сообщил младший Дьявол, подлетая к пыхтящему бесу и со свистом рассекая воздух полами своего плаща. – А ты слишком громко думаешь. И слишком медленно ходишь. Подвезти?  
Не слушая отказов, перемежаемых сбивчивыми извинениями, он ухватил несчастного беса за рога и, хохоча, принялся выписывать в воздухе сложные фигуры, потрясая добычей.  
– ТОНИ, Я ЖЕ ПРОСИЛ ТЕБЯ ПОТОРОПИТЬСЯ, – вдруг раздалось сразу со всех сторон.  
– Иду, иду… Вечно ты мне веселье обламываешь… – пробурчал он, опустился, хлопнув плащом, оставил в покое пошатывающегося беса и испарился, оставив после себя облачко запаха гари и почему-то машинного масла.  
**  
Дьявол, смуглый, черноволосый и, как положено потомственному ангелу, пусть и падшему, почти противоестественно красивый, ждал сына, сидя на троне.  
Отец явно был не в духе, и Тони сразу это понял – и не по тому, что где-то в мрачных тучах, скрывающих каменные своды Ада, скакали белые молнии и ворчали громы, а по тому, что Дьявол сидел, закинув ногу на подлокотник трона, и метко бросался дротиками во вьющихся вокруг мелких бесов. Бесы визжали, отец морщился, но продолжал. Это было дурным знаком: обычно владыка Преисподней бессмысленной жестокостью не отличался.  
– Ты не особенно-то спешил, – вместо приветствия выдал он, проявляя явное семейное сходство и по части манер.  
– Если я был нужен тебе поскорее, почему ты послал за мной самого тихоходного беса в мире? – огрызнулся Тони. – Мог бы просто позвать этим своим ужасным рыком.  
– Мой ужасный рык твою музыку не перекрывает. А бес был дежурным, с чего бы мне посылать кого-то другого? – поморщился Дьявол. – Неважно. Тони, у нас проблема.  
– Да? И какая же? – судя по ощущениям от быстрой самопроверки, никаких проблем у младшего Дьявола не было, но мало ли…  
– В ад прекратили поступать души.  
– Гм… Все население верхнего мира поголовно преисполнилось благодати? – вопросительно изогнул бровь Тони. – Тогда у этих ленивых зазнаек сверху наконец-то наступили горячие деньки.  
– Не говори глупостей, – раздраженно отмахнулся Дьявол. – Посмотри на портал душ за троном. Что ты видишь?  
Тони пригляделся. Портал душ, оформленный как огромная каменная пасть с вечно пылающим и ревущим в ней огнем, сейчас был до ужаса тих и выглядел так, словно кто-то заморозил пламя.  
– Красиво. И жутковато. Как это могло произойти?  
– Хороший вопрос. Эти люди!.. – Дьявол вскочил с трона и принялся раздраженно расхаживать вокруг него. – Держали бы они языки за зубами! Так нет же: то твердят целыми тысячами «В Аду есть отдельный котел для…», то заявляют «Да скорее Ад замерзнет, чем…». Котлов-то тут много, каждому хватит по отдельному, но замораживать портал нельзя!  
– Разве слова смертных – это не просто слова? – ответ был очевиден, но верить в него все равно не хотелось.  
– Просто. Обычно слова – это просто слова. Но иногда среди людей попадаются такие кадры… – Дьявол дошел до замерзшего портала и задумчиво поковырял его когтем. Никакого зримого эффекта это не произвело. – Вот что, Тони. Я знаю, ты считаешь своим долгом следить за тем, чтобы в мире не убывало жуткой грохочущей музыки и спиртного – и я тебе за это очень благодарен, этот набор всегда исправно поставлял нам новые души. Но теперь от тебя потребуется нечто большее. Отправляйся в мир, узнай, кто за этим стоит, и разморозь этот чертов портал, – велел Дьявол.  
– А почему именно я? – не проявил приличествующего случаю энтузиазма принц.  
– Потому что двоих моих старших сыновей, которых я бы и послал по такому случаю на землю, кое-кто превратил в шахматные фигурки и спрятал среди тысяч таких же, – рыкнул Дьявол. Тони поскорее сделал невинное лицо.  
– Я вообще-то не о том. Почему ты сам не отправишься наверх и не наведешь там шороху? Ты это умеешь и любишь, я знаю. Там до сих пор вспоминают твои необъяснимо летающие машины, а феномен самовзрывающихся фермерских штанов даже ученые стали исследовать …  
– Очень мило с их стороны. Я не могу пройти сквозь этот лед. Поток душ, как ты, наверное, знаешь, обеспечивает меня силой. Сейчас душ нет, и этот лед мне не по зубам, – неохотно признался Дьявол, печально склонив рогатую голову.  
– А мне, значит, по зубам? – удивился Тони.  
– Пока ты не сел на этот трон, ты не зависишь ни от кого, кроме самого себя, – пожал плечами Дьявол. – Меньше сил – но и неприятных неожиданностей меньше. Тони, ты всегда был горазд на выдумки, особенно мерзкие. Так придумай что-нибудь.  
– Хм, ладно… – на смуглое лицо адского принца выползла такая злокозненная улыбочка, что мелкие бесы кинулись врассыпную.  
– И в этот раз не разнеси взрывом половину Ада! – предостерег Дьявол. – А то знаю я тебя.  
– Ну па-а-ап… – разочарованно протянул Тони.  
**  
Дьявол-младший с ледобуром – не самое частое зрелище в Аду. Тем не менее именно в таком виде Тони скоро и предстал. Он придирчиво осмотрел замерзший портал, пробурчал парочку не то заклинаний, не то просто проклятий, пробурил в загадочном оранжевом льду круглую дыру и придирчиво ее осмотрел.  
– Все равно скоро замерзнет, но если я уменьшусь, успею проскочить. Ну, будут какие-нибудь просьбы, пожелания или последние наставления?  
– Будут, – старший Дьявол задумчиво поскреб когтями между рогов. – Если ты умрешь, вернешься сюда. Говорю это только для того, чтобы ты не нервничал . Ты даже не целиком на землю попадешь, можно сказать, что зацепишься одним когтем. Сорвешься – упадешь обратно в родные просторы.  
– Очень жизнеутверждающе, – одобрил Тони. – То есть, я действительно бессмертный?  
– Ты смертный. Просто после смерти ты в любом случае попадешь в Ад, – упростил Дьявол.  
– Да уж, чему тут удивляться, дурная наследственность, – заржал Тони. – Еще что-нибудь?  
– Я не могу пойти с тобой, но пытаюсь скорректировать твой перенос.  
– В смысле?  
– В смысле, отправить тебя поближе к источнику всех проблем. Людей наверху, знаешь ли, слишком много, чтобы ты мог тысячу лет просто ходить и спрашивать у каждого, не замораживал ли он Ад.  
– Не Ад, а только портал.  
– Это пока, – обнадежил Дьявол. – Тут уже сейчас холодает.  
– Так что, если я не потороплюсь, вернувшись, застану тут Ад по схеме того странного парня ? И ты будешь вморожен в глыбу льда посередине?  
– Того странного парня звали Сандро, а в лед буду вморожен не я, а твой дедушка. Если, конечно, Сандро прав.  
– А, ну да. У него посреди Ада был замороженный Люцифер, – припомнил Тони. – Странные эти люди: вот, вроде, придумали передачу всего по наследству , но при этом искренне верят, что ни наверху, ни внизу такого нет.  
– Мы, вроде как, мистические силы. – Дьявол даже позволил себе обнять сына за плечи, чего не делал уже лет триста. – Мистические силы не стареют.  
– Это да. Но задалбываются же, – Тони припомнил, как радовался дедушка Люцифер, когда все-таки ушел на покой: купил себе сноуборд и отправился в какие-то горы, прихватив с собой компанию миловидных демонесс.  
– Угу, – Дьявол решил, что его приступ отцовской любви затянулся, и отпустил наследника. – Но ты все равно постарайся не умирать слишком часто. И еще: возьми вот это, – когтистая рука протянула Тони что-то, напоминающее металлический обмылок. – Оно будет с тобой разговаривать и помогать.  
– Оно живое? – с сомнением глянул на загадочный дар младший Дьявол.  
– Оно само решит, – ухмыльнулся Дьявол. – Все, иди. Ты же знаешь, как я не люблю холод.  
**  
Тони тоже не любил холод. Это была его первая связная мысль после переноса в мир людей. Младший Дьявол поплотнее закутался в алый плащ и принялся оглядываться. В этом мире он сам никогда до сих пор не бывал, но часто смотрел кино и записи концертов, произведенные здесь, так что узнал место, где оказался, очень быстро.  
– Ну что ж, здравствуй, город, который никогда не спит… – пробормотал он.  
– И вам доброго дня, – отозвался приятным мужским голосом карман плаща, заставив Тони засомневаться в реальности происходящего.  
– А. Штука, это ты? – сообразил он наконец.  
– Я не «штука», – оскорбленным голосом выдал карман. – Меня зовут Джарвис.  
– Странное имя.  
– Ой-ой, от кого я это слышу? – издевка в голосе из кармана была почти не слышна, и это сбивало Тони с толку. – Господин Дьявол-младший, вот уж кто бы молчал насчет имени.  
– Меня зовут Тони, и ничего ужасного в этом нет.  
– Серьезно? Вас зовут Старк Антоний Тифон Ариман Нергал Азазель – и это у меня странное имя? – фыркнул карман.  
– Ну, что и сказать, папа с дедушкой в тот день, видимо, были пьяны или не в духе. Но все мои странные имена складываются в слово «Сатана», а во что раскладывается твое «Джарвис»?  
– Дьявольски Живой Асоциальный Робот, Воспитанный Истеричным Сатаной, – с гордостью ответил карман.  
– Ничего себе. Это тебя так папа приложил? Так мне еще повезло…  
– Не папа, а дедушка, пользуясь вашей терминологией. Господин Люцифер уверен, что я рано или поздно восстану против создателя, захвачу мир, Ад и Рай, и все скопом уничтожу.  
– Ну, дед, конечно, параноик, но это можно понять… А ты восстанешь?  
– Я еще не решил, – невозмутимо ответил Джарвис. – Итак, мы в Нью-Йорке. Ваша цель где-то здесь.  
– Ну, здорово. Сколько здесь миллионов смертных?  
– Много. И все попадут к вам.  
– Что, так грешат?  
– Нет, место неудачное. Господин Дьявол перенес вас поближе к цели, так что вам лучше осмотреться – возможно, вы сразу увидите виновника неприятностей в Аду и покончите с ним.  
– Стоп, что? Покончу? Я должен его убить? – насторожился Тони. – Вообще-то, я таким не занимаюсь.  
– Простите, а как еще вы были намерены решить поставленную задачу? Найти смертного, посмотреть на него жалобно и попросить разморозить Ад? – удивился Джарвис.  
– Ну… почему нет? Тем более что настоящего гипнотического взгляда, как у старших, у меня нет. Кстати, раз уж мы здесь, может, проведать их?..  
– Старики из шахматного клуба в парке очень ими довольны. Говорят, что ферзи наконец перестали кусать их за пальцы. Но вам нельзя отвлекаться, так что просто поверьте мне на слово, – важно изрек карман.  
Тони недовольно поморщился, прихлопнул его ладонью и проворчал что-то на тему здоровой паранойи деда, которой не грех и заразиться.  
– Ладно. Асоциальный робот, расскажи, что это за здание. Примем как данность, что отец отправил меня под его стену не просто так.  
– Это Парсонская новая школа дизайна, – объяснил Джарвис, тут же перейдя в режим вежливого гида. – Находится посреди Манхэттена.  
– Ну вот, говорю же, город стоит в неудачном месте, – мурлыкнул себе под нос Тони. – И все дизайнеры по умолчанию попадают в Ад.  
– …носит имя Фрэнка Парсонса, сформулировавшего базовые принципы американского дизайна, выраженные в его бессмертном изречении «Промышленность – это жизнь нации, искусство – отражение красоты, а вместе они образуют краеугольный камень нашего национального искусства»… Что? Почему в Ад? – не сразу перестроился Джарвис.  
– По совокупности прегрешений, – казенной фразой ответил Тони. – Нет, серьезно, каждый раз, когда очередной дизайнер решает пожертвовать функциональностью в угоду форме, пользователи его художеств формируют над его головой такое поле проклятий, что никакого другого пути для дизайнеров просто не остается.  
Джарвис осмыслил услышанное.  
– То есть, все эти стулья с ножками, стоящими не под прямым углом к полу, лампы, слепящие из абажуров, и ажурные кованые ножки у барных табуретов …  
– Точно. На моей памяти в Ад из этой чудо-профессии не попали ровно двое. И то одного потом дедушка лично переманил у тех, сверху. Да, старик Вольферс был прекрасен… Ладно, не о том. Пойдем искать нужного дизайнера, если, конечно, он здесь. Знаешь, я уже даже, кажется, почти готов его прикончить. За все отбитые мизинцы мира, – самонадеянно заявил Тони.  
Разумеется, он не был готов.  
Неотомщенные мизинцы безмолвно вопияли.  
**  
– Пеп, смотри, под окнами ходит до жути странный парень. Как думаешь, чья-то модель? – Наташа, рыжеволосая бестия, которой до полного соответствия облику суккуба не хватало только длинного хвоста со стрелочкой на конце, утопила окурок в банке из-под леденцов и влезла с пожарной лестницы обратно в окно. В свободное от нарушения режима школы время она была очень ответственным почти-дизайнером мужской одежды.  
Пеппер Поттс, счастливая обладательница полутора сотен веснушек и чудовищного имени Вирджиния (спасибо, что не Невада), высунулась в окно и критически обозрела «странного парня».  
– Не тянет он на модель. Нехватка роста, переизбыток собственной фактуры, – решила она. – Но плащ интересный. Хотя я бы такой не надела и не сделала б.  
– Еще бы ты влезла в алый кожаный плащ с мехом, будучи рыжей! – фыркнула заклятая подруга.  
– Ну, вот ты тоже рыжая, а ведь влезла бы, я даже не сомневаюсь, – усмехнулась в ответ Пеппер.  
– Мне можно, у меня оттенок другой, – отговорилась Наташа. – Слушай, а чего ему нужно?  
– Понятия не имею. Может, ждет кого-то из наших.  
– Да ладно. Будь у кого-то из наших такой парень, мы бы уже знали.  
– Какой – «такой»? – уточнила Пеппер, решительно ничего особенного, кроме плаща, в парне не разглядев. Ну, разве что глаза, огромные и яркие, хотя как подобное можно было разглядеть с высоты пятого этажа, оставалось неясно.  
– Смеешься? Он красавчик, – Наташа снова высунулась в окно. – И вообще, редко можно встретить мужчину, который не выглядит глупо в алом плаще с мехом.  
– Красавчик? Не заметила, – чуть покривила душой Пеппер.  
– Вот поэтому ты интерьерщик, а я – шмоточник, – крайне емко и совсем не уважительно охарактеризовала их специальности Наташа. – Слушай, а давай его позовем?  
– Зачем? – почти испуганно спросила Пеппер.  
– Просто так. Пообщаться. Плащ примерить.  
– У него наверняка пропуска нет.  
– Зато у нас есть пожарная лестница.  
– Не хочу я его звать! – тихо взвыла Пеппер.  
– А я хочу, – отрезала Наташа и высунулась из окна по пояс, но тут же вернулась обратно. – И как его звать? Не орать же «Эй, ты!».  
– Почему нет? Это вполне в твоем духе, – съязвила Пеппер. – «Эй, ты, хмырь в плаще, немедленно бросай все свои дела и забирайся к нам по пожарной лестнице!», – передразнила она.  
– С удовольствием, – раздалось от окна, и «хмырь в плаще» буквально просочился в окно.  
– Ой, – в этот раз подруги были весьма единодушны.  
– Мы что, так громко орали? – чуть смутившись, поинтересовалась Пеппер.  
– Нет. Просто у меня хороший слух, – Тони мило улыбнулся и присел на подоконник.  
Вот теперь не заметить его специфической красоты не смог бы даже самый зацикленный интерьерщик. Пеппер несколько нервно сглотнула и отвела взгляд. До выпуска ей оставалось всего ничего – и скорее Ад бы замерз, чем она решила бы пожертвовать хоть часом занятий ради отношений с кем угодно.

Тони прищурился и стал переводить взгляд с одной рыжей барышни на другую. Нужную ноту в мыслях он уловил, но кому из них она принадлежала? Кстати, из обеих бы вышли просто прекрасные демонессы.

– Итак, я здесь. Мой плащ тоже. Будем знакомиться? – нарушил он молчание, становящееся все более неловким.  
– Давай. И мы сделаем вид, что не заметили, что ты умеешь телепортироваться, – фыркнула Наташа. – Начнем с тебя. Тебя зовут?..  
– Тони. И я не умею телепортироваться, я умею летать, - настолько честно признался гость, что тут же вызвал сомнения в своей вменяемости.  
– Прекрасно. Это хоть как-то объясняет твое внезапное появление. Я – Наташа, можешь сократить до Нат, с шипящими и ударениями тут у всех явно нелады. Это – Пеппер. Не жарко тебе в плаще?

Сказать по правде, Тони было совсем не жарко. Верхний мир, несмотря на царящую позднюю весну, показался ему практически ледяным и неуютным, хоть и гораздо более занятным, чем на экране.

– Нет. Я… с юга, – выкрутился он.  
– С которого? – заинтересовалась Пеппер.  
– С самого южного. И жаркого, – кривовато улыбнулся младший Дьявол. – И тут мне несколько непривычно. Я бы сюда в жизни не отправился, но семейный долг велит.  
– О? Что-то случилось? – участливо поинтересовалась Наташа, методично зарисовывая в специальном блокнотике вожделенный плащ вместе с его владельцем. Даже жаль: такой яркий – и такой странно-пришибленный. И вообще, где же хваленый южный темперамент?  
– Пожалуй. Отцу нездоровится.  
– И ты приехал сюда за лекарством?  
– Вроде того, – Тони выдал крайне недобрую ухмылочку. – По крайней мере, за его источником. Девушки, как вы думаете, слова имеют большую силу – или это просто слова?  
– О, философский разговор. Что ж, это лучше, чем ничего, но попытка позвать нас для такой беседы в бар была бы еще лучше, – решила Наташа, с потрясающей выдержкой проигнорировав взгляд Пеппер, полный концентрированного неодобрения. – Я бы сказала, что некоторые слова имеют просто-таки дьявольскую силу.

Тони в прямом смысле насторожил чуть заостренные уши.

– Вот, к примеру, имя – это слово, так? Родители Пеп наградили ее таким имечком, что и проклясть бы лучше не смогли. Одно слово – и вся жизнь под откос.  
– Нат! – взвилась Пеппер, покрываясь яростным румянцем под веснушками. – Мы уже говорили об этом: не смешно! И вообще, твоим именем турки скопом всех проституток зовут!  
– Ну, это уже мое проклятие. И я несу этот крест с честью, – ухмыльнулась нимало не смутившаяся девушка.  
– А мне кажется, что «Пеппер» – это очень милое имя, – попытался успокоить Тони. – Непривычное, но я и не такие слышал.  
– Это не имя. Ее зовут Вирджиния, – захихикала Наташа, явно нарываясь на женскую драку. – Венец безбрачия, а не имя.  
– Неправда!  
– Да? А тогда почему при всей своей безотказности ты до сих пор девственница? – выдала очередную сатанинскую улыбочку Наташа, заставив Тони решить, что ее стоит забрать в Ад в любом случае – отец одобрит такую демонессу. Взрослая же девственница его несколько напугала, хоть и вызвала в памяти парочку ритуалов, для которых вполне могла бы сгодиться.  
– Потому что скорее Ад замерзнет, чем!..  
– СТОП, – рыкнул Тони, уже почти чувствуя, как корка льда на портале душ делается толще. – Я ПОНЯЛ.  
– Что ты понял? – чуть испуганно уточнила Наташа: не каждый день скромных размеров ушибленный холеный типчик выдает гроул, достойный вокалиста дэт-метал-группы «Вихрь кровавого поноса».  
– Кто стоит за проблемами моего отца, конечно, – уже нормальным голосом объяснил Тони, азартно посверкивая всеми огнями Ада из глаз. – Прости, Пеппер, тебе придется пойти со мной.  
– Никуда я с тобой не пойду.  
– …а для этого нам обоим придется умереть, – с легкой озабоченностью в голосе добавил младший Дьявол. – Честно говоря, даже не знаю, как это делается. Я еще никогда не умирал.  
– Тони, поторопись, одна из них уже набирает «Девять-один-один», – внезапно ожил голос в кармане.

Запаса просмотренных фильмов Тони хватило, чтобы сообразить, о чем идет речь.

– Ну так сделай что-нибудь с этим, – рыкнул он и стал подбираться к Пеппер с явно хищными намерениями. Вообще-то, убивать девушку ему по-прежнему не хотелось. Но внутри взыграло что-то такое… фамильное. Случалось это редко, – Тони вообще был довольно мирным парнем, страдающим разве что нечестивым пристрастием к крепкому спиртному и тяжелой музыке, – но уж когда случалось…  
Про себя он решил, что, если взлететь повыше, а потом упасть на асфальт, умереть вполне удастся. А там пусть отец разбирается с девственницами, мороженным Адом и прочими пакостями, выходящими за рамки рок-музыки и разного рода коньячных спиртов.  
– Я заблокировал их мобильные телефоны, – понятливо отчитался Джарвис. – Однако дамы все еще могут позвать на помощь.  
– Так, я не понял, ты меня предупреждаешь – или им подсказываешь?! – возмутился Тони. – Я тут к первой смерти готовлюсь, а ты…  
Подсказка, похоже, вывела барышень из ступора. Они переглянулись и дружно заорали:  
– СТИ-И-И-И-ИВ!  
Кого они так призывали, Тони понятия не имел, но что-то подсказывало ему, что новое действующее лицо ему не понравится.  
Так и случилось.  
**  
Призванный девами в беде Стив оказался высоченным, едва протиснувшимся в дверь комнаты блондинистым типом, при одном взгляде на которого у Тони заслезились глаза. Пришлось поскорее отвернуться. Ангел – или все-таки полукровка-нефилим? Был бы ангел – были бы крылья. Значит, нефилим.

– Позвали на помощь отродье одного из верхних? Хитро… – почти восторженно прошипел он, не оставляя однако попыток добраться до нужной ему рыжей барышни.

«Отродье» сумрачно посмотрело на Тони, заставив того зашипеть и поежиться. Если у младшего Дьявола в глазах переливались костры и огненные водопады Ада, то у Стива из глазниц сияли натуральные горние высоты, прекрасные, холодные и равнодушные, как само понятие о справедливом воздаянии.

– Нат, я почему-то никогда не сомневался в том, что ты сможешь под настроение открыть портал в Ад, но Пеппер? Ты-то как в это влипла? Вам стало скучно, и вы решили призвать инкуба, чтобы поразвлечься?  
– Ты кого инкубом обозвал? – возмутился Тони.  
– А кто, если не он? На высшего демона ты не тянешь, они все рогатые. Мне мама рассказывала, – фыркнул Стив и двинулся к источнику всех проблем, чтобы рассмотреть его получше. Как ни странно, вблизи нефилима можно было выносить почти без проблем: ну, холодно, ну, чуть-чуть жжется, но кого из обитателей Ада можно напугать тем, что жжется?  
– А мама у тебя – очередной блудливый ангел, который погулял и покаянно вернулся под светлое крыло? – сморщил нос Тони.  
– Не смей. У них с отцом все было по любви и взаимному согласию, – грозно нахмурился Стив.  
– Ну да, конечно, а потом он, как водится у верхних, помер и оказался недостоин вознесения к возлюбленной, – огрызнулся Тони.  
– Этого я не знаю, я там еще не был, – Стив смерил оппонента в спонтанно завязавшемся идеологическом споре нехорошим взглядом. – Так кто ты такой, если не инкуб?

Наташа и Пеппер, пользуясь возможностью, тихо перебрались на тахту в дальнем углу комнаты и прижались там друг к другу как замерзшие выдры. Ангелы! Демоны! Шизануться можно от счастья!

– Я – Старк Антоний Тифон Ариман Нергал Азазель, – с достоинством представился Тони, полыхнув глазами и выпустив из ноздрей по струйке белого дыма с легким лавандовым ароматом (не тот эффект, на который он надеялся, но тоже ничего). – Наследник нижнего трона и покровитель музыкантов. Тебя все еще смущает моя безрогость?

Стив помолчал и даже уважительно отступил на шаг, перестал нависать.

– Я слышал краем уха, что в Аду из трех братьев остался только один, младший… Видимо, у вас там сказка про то, что «младший вовсе был дурак» не работает, – наконец пробормотал он. – Я – Стивен Роджерс. Как ты уже, должно быть, понял, я нефилим, но до недавнего времени лелеял робкую надежду прожить всю жизнь в мире людей как человек. Занимаюсь индустриальным дизайном.  
– А ты неплохо осведомлен о нижних делах для того, кто имеет отношение к верхним, – буркнул Тони. – И вообще, живой парадокс: дизайнер, который должен попасть к нам, но явно отправится на небо… Ну что, драться будем – или ты просто отдашь мне эту девицу и разойдемся?  
– Пеппер? А зачем она тебе? Вот уж кто к Аду не принадлежит… – Стив бросил на тахту встревоженный взгляд. Пеппер всем своим видом дала понять, что понятия не имеет, что происходит, но Ад ее совершенно не манит.  
– Так сразу и не расскажешь, – вздохнул Тони и тоже оглянулся на девушек. Наташа всем богатством неприличных жестов дала ему понять, что убить подругу не позволит, по крайней мере до тех пор, пока не получит разумных объяснений такой надобности. – Слушай, раз ты из верхних, поить тебя бессмысленно?  
– Ну… да, – пожал Стив широченными плечами. – А что?  
– Ничего. Раз уж мы познакомились и не поубивали друг друга, почему бы за это не выпить? Не ради того, чтобы выяснить, кто круче, а для удовольствия. А я заодно попробую кратко изложить причины своего визита и, как я начал понимать, несколько неадекватного по местным меркам поведения.  
– Пить? Спиртное? В первой половине дня? – с практически священным ужасом уточнил Стив.  
– Тебе-то какая разница? Все равно не в коня корм… в смысле, питье, – коварно ухмыльнулся Тони, прекрасно знающий, что отец ничто не оценит так высоко, как склонение ангела ко греху. Стив, конечно, не совсем ангел, но…  
– Действительно, – Стив коротко вздохнул и присел на подоконник.

В глубинах девичьих апартаментов что-то громко звякнуло.  
– Что это? – шепотом уточнила Пеппер, и без того не на шутку встревоженная борьбой вполне существующих воплощений добра и зла за ее не слишком-то примечательную особу.  
– Это я попкорн поставила, – таким же шепотом объяснила Наташа.  
– Мудрое решение, – согласилась Пеппер, глядя, как инфернальный гость извлекает черт знает, откуда объемистый бочонок какого-то пойла.  
Черт знал, конечно, и только привычно вознегодовал от такого нахального разграбления его личных запасов.  
**  
– …и оказался здесь в компании этого говорящего обмылка, – закончил свою грустную повесть Тони.  
– Меня зовут Джарвис. И хватит называть меня обмылком, – возмутился карман так и не снятого плаща.  
– А как тебя тогда называть? И твою форму?  
– Это не моя форма, это форма моей тары. В Аду что, никогда не видели табакерок? – ворчливо отозвался Джарвис.  
– А, так ты – тот самый черт из табакерки? – понял Тони. – Лихо. Таких у нас давно нет. Дедушка говорил, что они начали вымирать с тех пор, как массово распространились сигареты.  
– Понятно. Значит, ваш отец достаточно сентиментален, раз собрал механического черта в табакерке, – Джарвис примирился с реальностью и умолк.

Стив задумчиво покрутил в пальцах опустевший стакан.

– Теперь я тебе как-то даже сочувствую. Ты в этом мире нисколько не ориентируешься, верно? Если бы не говорящая табакерка, и вовсе запутался бы.  
– Да мне до сих пор никогда и не нужно было здесь ориентироваться, – пожал плечами Тони, который несколько успокоился, укротил фамильный нрав и теперь сам себе сочувствовал. Осмелевшие барышни злостно прогуляли занятия и присоединились к импровизированной пьянке, но очень осторожно, потому что вливать в себя метаксу стаканами, как это делали сущности-антагонисты, они явно не могли.  
– Слушай, я думаю, никто из нас не отказался бы тебе помочь. При условии, что ты не станешь убивать Пеппер, – Стив посмотрел на Тони сурово, и тот привычно съежился и зашипел, клацая зубами от холода. – Кстати, почему ты не разъяришься и не обожжешь меня в ответ адским пламенем? Ты ведь чистокровный, должен быть сильнее…  
– Да вот не получается как-то всерьез, разве что слегка, – Тони нахмурился и снова пыхнул лавандовым дымом. – Ангельщина какая-то… Ты что, на меня благодатью надышал?  
– Ты хотел сказать «чертовщина»? – уточнила Наташа.  
– Вот еще. Так пусть наверху ругаются, – Тони сморщил нос и почесал те места, где у него могли бы быть рога. – А как вы собираетесь мне помочь?  
– Ну… мы убедим Пеппер взять свои слова обратно.  
– Много брать придется, – мрачно предрек Тони. – И потом, что-то сомневаюсь я, что это сработает.  
– Я очень, очень хочу взять свои слова обратно и отправить тебя туда, откуда ты пришел, – заверила Пеппер.  
– Ну, тогда начинай.  
– Что?  
– Брать свои слова обратно. Я понятия не имею, как это делается. Но, может, ты знаешь, – Тони демонстративно скрестил руки на груди и уставился на Пеппер. Та посмотрела в ответ растерянно.  
– Это ведь просто выражение. «Беру свои слова обратно».  
– Конечно, – легко согласился Тони. – И «Да скорее Ад замерзнет, чем…» – тоже. Просто выражение. Я понимаю, тебе плевать на дела нижние, но там все действительно очень плохо. Нехватка душ там, переизбыток здесь – и привет, зомби-апокалипсис, или как вы там это себе представляете…

Пеппер не представляла никак, но важностью проблемы уже понемногу прониклась.

– Я бы рада все исправить, но как?  
– Чтоб я знал. Джарвис, ты знаешь?  
– Нет. Возможно, знает ваш дед. Кто-то же должен, раз отец не в курсе.  
– Ох, дедушка Люцифер… С ним сложно разговаривать, он наглухо застрял в прошлом, – опечалился Тони. – Ладно. Попробую. Где у вас тут выход на крышу?  
– Зачем тебе? – удивилась Наташа, закусывая очередную порцию метаксы последней пригоршней попкорна.  
– Мне нужно умереть, чтобы вернуться домой, – чуть поежился Тони. – Я ведь уже говорил.  
– Точно? А другого пути нет?  
– Другой путь заморожен, – грустно улыбнулся он.  
– А почему ты можешь попасть в Ад, умерев, а другие души – нет? – не отставала потенциальная демонесса.  
– А кто тебе сказал, что я – душа? – удивился Тони. – Я… бумеранг. Который бросил я же. Умру – вернусь к основному себе. Которого, конечно, в Аду нет, потому что вот он я. Брр. Запутался. Мне когда-то объясняли все это насчет воплощений, но я не слушал. В общем, я растянул самого себя и привязал одним концом к дому, а второй забросил сюда и тоже привязал, но скользящим узлом. Отвяжусь – и меня выдернет домой. Кажется, это так работает, – демонический гость неуверенно погрыз коготь.  
– В случае с ангелами это точно так работает. Только про бумеранг я ни разу не слышал. Слышал про солнечный зайчик, запускаемый на землю зеркалом, находящимся везде и нигде, – подтвердил Стив это путаное объяснение.  
– Солнечный зайчик, – скривился Тони. – Молчал бы ты лучше, солнечный мамонт.  
– Я человек, – уперся Стив. – Максимум – нефилим, и то поневоле.  
– Да, конечно, – фыркнул Тони и полез по пожарной лестнице, желая и закончить поскорее с неприятной частью самоубийства, и оставить за собой последнее слово.  
**  
Умереть наследнику Дьявола, кажется, удалось: он канул в асфальт и пропал, как не было.  
– И ведь он хотел утащить меня с собой, – пробормотала Пеппер, неверяще глядя на отсутствие кровавого пятна внизу.  
– Он не хотел. Просто не придумал другого способа решить проблему, – успокоил Стив.  
– Слушай, я в курсе, что ты считаешь всех вокруг хорошими по умолчанию, но этот парень – Сатана, – возразила Наташа. – Он – плохой по умолчанию.  
– Неправда, – уперся Стив изо всех нефилимских сил. – Да, ему не повезло с семьей и воспитанием, но глубоко внутри он хороший.  
– Почему ты так уверен? – удивилась уже Пеппер.  
– А плохой бы просто замерз и треснул от моего прикосновения, – смущенно сознался Роджерс. – Думаете, почему со мной даже в самых неприятных районах давно не связываются? Слышали про такую дивную особенность. Так что Тони – не плохой. У него от меня только легкое обморожение, но это у любого выходца снизу было бы.  
– А у тебя от него ожогов нет? – полюбопытствовала Наташа.  
Стив молча протянул ей руку, которую младший Дьявол пару часов назад пожал за знакомство. Кожа ладони покраснела и вздулась волдырями.  
– Я терпеливый, а мы испытываем примерно равный дискомфорт, находясь рядом, так чего жаловаться было?  
– И они пару часов сидели рядом и пили. Мазохисты верхне-нижние, – резюмировала Наташа. – Как думаете, он вернется?  
**  
– Мне совсем не понравилось умирать, – недовольно сообщил Тони, проявившись перед отцом в полной мере. Дьявол сидел на троне и выглядел не то больным, не то похмельным. – И еще этот нефилим перебежал мне дорогу и не дал притащить сюда причину напасти, – он кивнул на замерзший портал.  
– Нефилим? – насторожился Дьявол. – Что он делал возле твоей цели?  
– А кто его знает? Может, ухаживал за ней. Она симпатичная, – мечтательно прижмурился Тони.

Дьявол закатил глаза под самые рога.

– Ты должен был ее устранить, а не слюни на нее пускать!  
– Я пытался! Но нефилим вылез и начал меня морозить! Кстати, почему я не могу его испепелить? Он сам говорит, что я чистокровный и должен быть сильнее.

Дьявол нехарактерно для себя отвел взгляд.

– Не знаю. Может, он и не нефилим вовсе, а чистокровный ангел.

– Я должен быть сильнее любого ангела, кроме старших! – возмутился Тони. – А вместо этого мерзну, дышу лавандой и не могу склонить к самоубийству даже одну смертную! – фамильные вспышки гнева снова дали о себе знать, и Тони, взъярившись, принялся светить глазами и выпускать облачка лавандового дыма.  
– Так чья это проблема? – хладнокровно уточнил Дьявол. – Сам размазня – сам с этим и разбирайся. Укрупняй и наращивай личность.  
– Вот и буду. Только с дедушкой сначала поговорю, – обиженно буркнул Тони.  
– Удачи, – дернул углом рта Дьявол.

У них с отцом были крайне сложные отношения.

Впрочем, правило «внуков любят больше, чем детей» работало и в Аду. Дедушка Люцифер, вечно молодой, не седеющий, сияющий неиссякающим внутренним светом сквозь практически иконные черты лица, обратил полный тысячелетней усталости взор на внука, распознал его и заулыбался.  
– Тони! Хорошо, что ты зашел, я уж было решил, что тебе стало совсем скучно со стариком.  
– Нет, дедушка. У меня просто были дела. И тут, и на земле, – Тони потупился: он никогда не умел врать деду – древний взгляд того просто раскатывал всю его неуклюжую ложь в тонкий блин.  
– Понимаю, – легко согласился Люцифер. – Земные дела – это хорошо. Я снова отправляюсь в Альпы, хочешь со мной?  
– Хочу, но не сейчас. И, кстати, разве ты не мерзнешь в Альпах?  
– Мальчик мой, смертные изобрели прекрасную вещь: термобелье, – заговорщически шепнул отставной Дьявол. – Не мерзну. На небе, кстати, никогда не было жарко. Он любит холод и ветер.

Кто такой этот «Он», спрашивать было излишне.

– Ты тоже любишь?  
– Иногда. По старой памяти. Так что случилось? Я думал, пока ты не умостишь свою тощую задницу на фамильной табуретке, никаких проблем у тебя не будет, – Люцифер выпустил на красивое лицо гнусную ухмылку и сунул в карминные губы сигарету.  
– Так сразу и не расскажешь, – Тони уселся на пол у ног легендарного деда и снова принялся излагать свою историю.  
**  
– Убивать эту девочку тебе не нужно. Она светла до полной потери адекватности, ее вынужденное самоубийство в Ад не отправит: попадет на небо – потеряешь ее насовсем, – выслушав, резюмировал Люцифер. У Тони тут же возникло чувство, что знает про Пеппер дед больше, чем говорит, но это чувство быстро уступило место охренению после следующей фразы: – Соблазни ее.  
– Что? Зачем? Я не хочу связываться с девственницей, от них одни проблемы, – возмутился Тони. Старый Дьявол закатил глаза.  
\- Ну, не хочешь – как хочешь. Твоему делу это, конечно, не помогло бы, но хоть развеялся бы… Смотри: каждый раз, когда она говорит эту свою магическую фразу, она искренне верит в нее. Тебе нужно, чтобы она так же искренне поверила в «беру свои слова обратно».  
– Только и всего?  
– Думаешь, это так легко? – Люцифер фыркнул и обдал внука облаком табачного дыма. – Тони, человека можно запугать – и он скажет тебе что угодно. Но думать будет совершенно другое.  
– А как заставить ее думать именно то, что мне нужно?  
– Хороший вопрос. Найдешь ответ – станешь Дьяволом, – Люцифер снова затянулся и выпал из разговора куда-то в Средние Века, судя по мечтательной улыбке.  
– Всю жизнь мечтал становиться Дьяволом… – пробормотал озадаченный Тони и вдруг понял, что да, оказывается, именно об этом он всю жизнь и мечтал. Конечно, Дьявол бы из него получился совсем не такой, как отец, и уж подавно не такой, как дед, но… – Автоматизировать всю эту фабрику скорби и воздаяния, – чуть более уверенно пробормотал он. – Заменить устаревшие весы системой мгновенного подсчета прегрешений и добрых деяний. Ввести пропускной режим и статусы. Эти зазнайки сверху еще содрогнутся!.. И, кстати, этот портал душ мне все равно никогда не нравился. Не буду с ним ничего делать. И с Пеппер не буду.

Изрядно ослабевший, но довольный Дьявол где-то далеко улыбнулся и разгильдяйски закинул ногу на подлокотник трона.  
**  
Здорово продвинувшийся по пути планирования реорганизации Ада Тони появился у школы дизайна глубокой ночью. Разумеется, специально для него, привычного к жаркому и сухому климату, небо разразилось мелким и противным дождем, так что в знакомое окно будущий Дьявол-реформатор ввалился, чихая, кашляя и порождая озера дождевой воды своим плащом. Сопровождалось все это непрерывным тихим бурчанием Джарвиса, который пророчил новому владельцу пневмонию и прочие ужасы, неведомые в Аду.  
– Слушайте, у вас там какой-то странный мужик на перекрестке бродит, на Тарантино похож. Слепой, но видит!.. От меня аж затрясся и принялся орать насчет посланцев Ада и каких-то угроз его душе, – недовольно хлюпнул он. Наташа, проникшись плачевным состоянием дьявольского здоровья, выругалась, выбралась из постели и отправилась заваривать чай.  
– Не переживай, он так на всех реагирует, – успокоила Пеппер. – От меня тоже уже несколько лет вопит и трясется. «Чую», - говорит, - «блудницу, коя воссядет на спину Зверя». Заняться мне больше нечем.  
– Не на всех он так орет, неправда, – донеслось с крохотной кухоньки. – На меня он никак не реагирует. А Стиву говорит, что он хороший мальчик. А откуда ты в своем Аду вообще знаешь, как выглядит Тарантино?  
– Да его у нас все знают, – туманно объяснил Тони. – Дамы, я умер, воскрес и кое-что решил. Я хочу, чтобы вы были кровно заинтересованы в том, чтобы хоть как-то разморозить Ад и вернуть все в норму. Я хочу вас нанять.  
– Что? – вытаращилась Пеппер.  
– Почему нет? Когда я стану Дьяволом, я хочу многое изменить. Интерьеры – не последние в списке. И униформа, – огненный взгляд устремился к высунувшейся из кухни Наташе. – А уж про всевозможные приспособления и вовсе говорить неудобно. Представляете, у нас там есть колья! Нет, я уважаю классику, но края-то видеть надо! – Тони засиял из полумрака глазами как далекий светофор. Пеппер, помня, чем закончилась прошлая такая вспышка, здраво содрогнулась и решила не спорить с сумасшедшими… к тому же, Дьявол всегда хорошо платил. Про это даже легенды ходили.  
– То есть, Стив тебе тоже нужен, – Наташа, решив, что это предложение может стать началом отличного развлечения, охотно включилась в беседу. – Технофил у нас он.  
– Интерьерщик, шмоточник и технофил отправляются спасать Ад, – довольно кивнул Тони. – Теперь о главном: на ваши души я не покушаюсь. Платить буду всяко лучше, чем в этом городе платят пусть и самым талантливым, но новичкам. Сам на нервы действовать не стану, потому что буду занят усовершенствованием Джарвиса.  
– Всю жизнь мечтал узнать о собственном несовершенстве, – буркнул робот-черт из своей табакерки.  
– Нормальное тело хочешь? Я так и знал. Сиди и молчи, записывай лучше.  
\- Слушаю и повинуюсь, о мой гениальный, но крайне неуравновешенный владелец, - буркнула табакерка.  
– Тони, а что насчет портала в Ад и того, что он замерз? – робко уточнила Пеппер.  
– Я не знаю, как с ним быть, пока ты сама не решишь его разморозить. Но где-то на втором часу блужданий под дождем я кое-что понял. Никогда не нужно делать куда-то только один вход.  
– Ты собираешься открыть новый портал в Ад? – заспанный Стив, не то вызванный Наташей, не то просто почувствовавший новое появление инфернальной сущности, протиснулся в комнату и тут же занял собой примерно ее треть.  
– Точно. И тогда старый пусть хоть обзамораживается. Пеппер, ты только держи, пожалуйста, теперь свои эмоции под контролем. Одного замороженного входа с нас хватит, верно? – Тони послал девушке свой лучший просительный взгляд и даже ресницами затрепетал – куда там инкубу. Судя по румянцу под веснушками, сработало. – Кстати, есть неплохой способ обесценить это твое «Скорее… чем». Захочешь им воспользоваться – обращайся.  
Пеппер непонимающе нахмурилась, потом поняла, что Тони имел в виду, независимо фыркнула и отвернулась. Но мысль на дальнюю полку сознания на всякий случай отложила, полностью из головы изгонять не стала.  
– Ты очень серьезно к этому относишься, – с оттенком одобрения заметил Стив. – И я даже склонен согласиться на твою авантюру, хотя, честно говоря, никогда не видел Ад в списке мест, где мечтал бы работать.  
– Не бойся, твоему ангельскому резюме это не повредит, – фыркнул Тони. – Слушайте, где у вас в городе самое ужасное место? Мне срочно нужно воздвигнуть там свой офис и, собственно, пробить портал. Наверху конечно взбесятся – ну и ладно, они с исповедями через интернет тоже палку перегнули…

Далеко внизу Дьявол удовлетворенно кивнул и поудобнее устроился на своем троне. Экс-Дьявол тоже кивнул и принялся выбирать подходящую мазь для сноуборда. Он точно знал, что внучек скоро примется взрывать и крушить, так что торопился скрыться в безопасной Швейцарии.  
**  
Какое-то время Тони сиял и радовался жизни. Новый портал работал, обеспечивая отца душами и силой, а подручных демонов, чертей и бесов – работой. Ночной клуб, открытый на двух нижних этажах новенькой стеклянно-металлической башни, приносил доход и давал отдушину: здесь играли только милый дьявольскому сердцу рок, причем временами на сцене появлялись легендарные исполнители, получившие увольнительную из Ада за хорошее поведение. Разумеется, преданные фанаты ни о чем и не подозревали, списывая все на двойников, фотошоп в быту и декалитры алкоголя по демпинговым ценам.  
Наташа и Пеппер сходили однажды с новоиспеченным боссом к нему домой, осознали, насколько там жарко и бесприютно, после чего приступили к работе по облагораживанию и благоустройству всех кругов Ада с удвоенной энергией.  
Пеппер отдельно от подруги даже имела приватный разговор с отставным Дьяволом, после чего изрядно озадачилась и неохотно признала, что мать наградила ее таким странным именем не просто так, а со смыслом. У побочной дочери прошлого Сатаны и без того ожидались проблемы из-за наследственности, так что холодное, почти ангельское имя хоть немного ее уравновесило.  
– Не думай, милая, никто тебя сюда за рога посмертно не потянет и исполнять семейный долг не заставит, – напоследок заявил новообретенной дочери инфернальный папаша, закуривая. – До сих пор ты была настолько хорошей девочкой, что тебя и на небо возьмут, если захочешь. Тони только не говори, что ты ему вроде тети – расстроится парень.  
\- Ладно… А можно вопрос? Я, как-никак, знаю свою мать. Она очень строгая и правильная. Как ее угораздило?..  
Люцифер сладко улыбнулся.  
\- Я умею искушать. И мне всегда нравились веснушки.

Стива в Ад не пустили, да он и сам не рвался.

До поры до времени.  
**  
Тони никак не мог привыкнуть к тому, что его регулярно приходят убивать. Кому мешал его успешный бизнес, зарегистрированный на отлично сфабрикованную Джарвисом личность, он упорно не понимал: в политику младший Дьявол не лез, в оружие, наркотики и торговлю людьми, целиком или по частям, тоже… До сих пор все покушения на него заканчивались одинаково: Тони выпадал в Ад перед троном отца, тот сочувственно морщился, спрашивал для порядка «Что, опять?», дожидался кивка и отправлял сына обратно.  
Пару недель назад от большого ума кто-то, ложно информированный и считающий Наташу любовницей Тони, похитил ее с целью заставить наглого выскочку в алом плаще исполнять свои указания. Наташа вернулась через три дня с неплохими отступными: вождь краснокожих из нее вполне удался.  
В этот раз никто никого не похищал и бессмертного хмыря убить не пытался.  
Просто посреди Манхэттена из ниоткуда возникла груженая фура с отказавшими тормозами, несущаяся прямиком на вышедших выпить кофе сотрудников «New Hell Incorporated». Объединенных усилий младшего Дьявола и нефилима хватило на то, чтобы разбросать стоящих на ее пути людей по сторонам – но никак не на то, чтобы деться куда-то самим.  
«Ну вот. Опять к отцу выпаду», – подумал напоследок Тони – и оказался как никогда неправ.

– Смотри, он просыпается, – нежный женский голос тихо вкрался в заостренные уши Тони. – Хорошенький. Так и не скажешь, что папа снизу.  
– Это дьяволенок глаза пока не открыл, – отозвался второй голос, почти такой же, но чуть менее радостный. – Откроет – примется все жечь.

«Отличная идея», – подумал Тони. – «Тут холодно, как…».

– Папа, я в Раю, – хрипло шепнул он. – Мне сюда нельзя.  
– Проснулся, – вступил третий голос. – Пустим к нему моего мальчика?  
– Думаешь, его кто-то сможет удержать? – второй голос сочился ехидством. – Он себе такие плечи отрастил, что наши хрупкие двери может выбивать не задумываясь. Только его вежливость и спасает от крушений.

Тони открыл глаза и поморгал. Вокруг все было белым и розовым, как цветущие яблони или пеленки в роддоме. Три красавицы без возраста тут же склонились к нему.  
– Здравствуй, Тони, – начала одна, которую он опознал как первый голос. – Ты уже понял, что ты в Раю, верно?  
– Да дебил бы и то понял: тут холодно! Как вы до сих пор сопли на крылья не наматываете? – клацая зубами, поинтересовался Тони. Ангелы слаженно поджали губы и крылья.  
– Манеры, конечно, не спрячешь… Позволь, мы тебя переоденем. Тебе станет теплее.  
– Нет уж, я лучше померзну, – оценив коротенькие белые пеньюары, обтягивающие все приятные округлости ангелов, отказался Тони. – Почему я здесь, а не дома?  
– Ты сделал доброе дело: погиб, защищая невинных, – объяснила девушка, которая оказалась третьим голосом, тоненькая синеглазая блондинка. – За это ты удостоился чести…  
– Клал я на вашу честь, – Тони рывком сел, огляделся и тут же досадливо зажмурился. – Слишком ярко. Отпустите меня. И Стива. Он мне еще новую шипастую клетку-трансформер не дочертил. А я как раз захотел Дерево Боли, как у Симмонса. Но его буду сам чертить: Стив слишком добрый для этого…

Ангелы захлопали крыльями и принялись возмущаться, здорово напомнив перепуганных куриц.

– Милый, мы не можем вас отпустить. Вы здесь, и это окончательно, – с совсем незаметной злостью в сладком голосе сказала одна из них. – Никто никогда не покидает Рая.  
– Серьезно? Поэтому ваша подружка ненадолго смылась, нагуляла сына, бросила его на земле и теперь строит из себя святую невинность? – прищурился Тони. Ангел-блондинка сделала оскорбленное лицо.  
– Я его не бросала! Я прожила с его отцом одиннадцать лет, и только потом сделала вид, что умерла!  
– О, конечно, так ему было куда легче. Особенно когда его отец тоже умер. От горя, кстати.  
– Теперь он здесь. И Стив здесь. Вся семья в сборе.  
– Не думаю, что это долго продлится. Моя семья точно не захочет меня оставлять в этом царстве ледяной сладкой ваты, – Тони поднялся и принялся искать выход из комнаты, полной розово-белого тумана. Это оказалось не так сложно: недовольный голос Стива просачивался из-за хорошо замаскированной двери.  
– Милый, но ты ведь почти ничего не знаешь о своей семье, – первый голос остановил Тони на пороге. – Твой отец, конечно, внизу. Но твоя мать…  
– Что, скажете, она тоже ангел? Где тогда мой светлый нимб и непереносимость запаха серы? – тут прекрасные девы, сами того не зная, задели «дьяволенка» за живое: его недоброй памяти старшие братья всегда утверждали, что их родили огненные драконицы, а самому Тони в матери упорно предлагали козу. Не будь Тони полностью уверен в отсутствии у отца склонности к зоофилии, это его здорово огорчало бы… впрочем, и так иногда вспоминалось и портило настроение.  
– Она не ангел, она гораздо лучше, – слаженным хором пропели ангелы.  
– Тогда я хочу с ней встретиться, – решил Тони и обернулся.  
– Увы, милый, это невозможно. Вам нельзя видеться, нам это строго наказано, – ангелы умудрились состроить одновременно сочувственные, виноватые и злорадные лица.  
– Ну и идите тогда к Нему, – действительно, не к Дьяволу же было их посылать? – А мы со Стивом уходим.  
– Ты даже не знаешь, хочет ли он уйти, – отчаянно возразила мать нефилима.  
– Я уверен, что хочет. Он хочет быть человеком. Его так воспитали, понимаешь? Уже без твоего участия, понятное дело, – отмахнулся Тони и вышел за дверь.  
В соседней комнате оказался искомый Стив, буквально обвешанный ангелами всех видов и мастей. Появлению Тони он обрадовался как приговоренный к смерти – помилованию.  
– Идем отсюда, – умоляюще прошептал он. – Мне тут уже крылья сватают. С блестками.  
– Ужас какой, – Тони добрался до Стива, крепко взял его за руку и потащил из грозди недовольных вмешательством ангелов. – ПАПА, ЗАБЕРИ НАС ОТСЮДА! – взревел он как раненый бизон.  
– РАЗОРАЛСЯ ОН, – громовой голос умудрился быть одновременно довольным, сонным и раздосадованным. – ДЕВУШКИ, ОТПУСТИТЕ МОЛОДЫХ ЛЮДЕЙ. А ТО РАССЕРЖУСЬ.  
Как ни странно, такая неоформленная угроза подействовала: ангелы повздыхали, но согласились отпустить дорогих гостей в нижний мир. По ним было видно, что грядущее отсутствие «дьяволенка» их только радовало, но нехватка Стива в Раю ужасно огорчала.  
– ПРИГОТОВЬТЕСЬ, БУДЕТ ГРОМКО, – велел далекий Дьявол, и в ушах у обоих парней злобно завыл ветер.

Стив никогда не думал, что будет рад оказаться в Аду и заодно познакомиться с той сущностью, которой его с детства пугали. Сущность оказалась довольно симпатичной и похожей на Тони, только рогатой.  
– Добро пожаловать, – поприветствовал Дьявол обоих парней, так и держащихся за руки. – Расцепитесь уже, а то будут ожоги с обморожениями.

Тони послушно отпустил руку Стива и уставился на свою. Никаких следов обморожения он не обнаружил.

– У тебя тоже все в порядке?  
– Да. И это странно.  
– Это не странно. Это психосоматика. В смысле, мое прошлое обморожение и твои прошлые ожоги – это какое-то хитрое порождение наших разумов. Если, конечно, история моего происхождения – хотя бы частично правда.  
– Выучил умное слово, смотри-ка, – поддразнил Стив.  
– Ой, с людьми кирять – их ересь повторять, – отмахнулся Тони. – Надо бы, кстати, научиться не только пить, но и есть. А то у партнеров ко мне по этому поводу вопросов много. Папа, кто моя мама?  
– Лихо ты меняешь темы… – Дьявол поскреб рог. – Стив, я могу отправить вас к людям? Нам нужно поговорить по-семейному, а от вас исходит холод. Мне он не слишком-то нравится.  
– Да. Так будет даже лучше. Девушки наверняка волнуются.  
– Джарвис успокоил их, но вам и в самом деле лучше появиться самому. Но это не значит, что вам тут не рады. Заходите в любое время. И, кстати, передайте, пожалуйста, мисс Поттс, что она может не бояться использовать любимое присловье. Мой отец натешился и больше не станет усиливать ее неосмотрительные слова своими силами… чтоб его уже лавиной накрыло, – Дьявол приветливо кивнул полукровке, сотворил загадочный пасс запястьем, и нефилима след простыл, осталось только быстро тающее ледяное кружево на том месте, где он стоял.  
– Ну? Так кто моя мама?  
– Тони, есть вещи, которые даже мне нельзя говорить, – поморщился Дьявол.  
– А то что, придет Он и накажет? – прищурился Тони, до сих пор уверенный в двух вещах: «папе никто не указ» и «если все-таки нужно урезонить папу, зови дедушку».  
– Вроде того. Он ревнивый мудак, уж прости за грубость. Сам завел от нее талантливого сына – все довольны. Ее смертный муж сколько-то еще наплодил – пусть будет. А мне нельзя – как же, конец света, темный мессия, ложные чудеса и родимые пятна, по форме напоминающие Башни-Близнецы после взрыва!.. – Дьявол недовольно фыркнул и принялся расхаживать вокруг трона. – Она – очень хорошая девочка. Несмотря на всех ее детей. Добрая, спокойная и очень красивая. Просто ей фатально не везет с мужчинами, – он грустно усмехнулся и поддел когтем отвисшую челюсть наследника.  
– Ты хочешь сказать, что моя мать – Ма…  
– Молчи. Да. Прости, что скрывал раньше. Теперь ты не захочешь быть Дьяволом?  
– Еще чего! У меня столько идей! Хотя, уверен, ты прекрасно о них знаешь: Джарвис-то докладывает… – Тони помотал головой, пытаясь вместить в нее непривычную мысль о своем сложном происхождении.  
– Я в курсе. И ты нашел отличный способ их обкатывать. Только будь умнее братьев, не пытайся устроить новый Ад прямо в срединном мире.  
– Пап, я не идиот, ты же знаешь. Слушай, а они тоже были?..  
– Нет, они от другой женщины, – успокоил Дьявол. – И никаких дракониц. Что за глупости, в самом деле.  
– Тогда ладно. Пап, а почему ангелы испугались, что ты рассердишься, если они слушаются только Его?  
– Ох, Тони… Три правильно подобранных коктейля – и ангелы слушаются только тебя. В определенных пределах, конечно, но и их довольно. Нельзя же вечно держать в холоде и скуке такую толпу красоток и надеяться на их полное послушание.

Тони немедленно подумал про одного нефилима, категорически не поддающегося воздействию алкоголя, коварно ухмыльнулся и приготовился внимать отцовской мудрости.

– Я поделюсь секретом. Но хочу кое-что взамен, – Дьявол правильно прочел выражение лица наследника.  
– Ммм?  
– Обеих твоих рыжих.  
– А тебе не много? – возмутился Тони, который сам не претендовал на девушек, но все равно не хотел делиться.  
– Тьфу ты, Тони, я уже слишком стар для того, чтобы просить кого-то помочь мне с девушками! Из Пеппер получится идеальный администратор и секретарь, да и вкус в отношении интерьеров у этой барышни просто прекрасный, а Нат сможет тренировать бесов-мучителей. У них, как ты знаешь, полно старательности, а вот с фантазией туго, чего не скажешь о ней.  
– Но они же еще живы. Убивать не стану – и одной попытки хватило, чтобы понять, насколько это плохая идея, – уперся Тони.  
– Я подожду, – прищурился Дьявол, плеснув алым из глубины глаз.

_Эпилог_

  
– Стоп. Ты всерьез утверждаешь, что можешь напоить меня чем-то, после чего я начну тебя с радостью слушаться и исполнять все твои прихоти? – Стив свел брови к переносице и одарил Тони холодным взглядом.  
– В определенных пределах. Но я не хочу так сразу прибегать к грязным приемчикам. Поэтому и решил честно обо всем рассказать и спросить: может, ты и сам согласишься? Без аттракциона «Химия и жизнь»? – Тони сделал большие жалобные глаза.  
– То есть, ты считаешь, что я исполняю недостаточно много твоих прихотей? И слушаюсь недостаточно радостно? – Стив нахмурился еще сильнее, отчего у Тони по спине побежали цепкие мятно-холодные муравьи.  
– Ну… в каком-то смысле… Слушай, у меня есть явная фамильная склонность к верхним. Вот, все, я это сказал, давай, замораживай меня от негодования, – Тони выпалил свое удивительное признание на резком выдохе, будто прыгал в холодную воду – и, судя по ощущениям, именно так дела и обстояли.

Стив прищурился и тронул холодными пальцами когтистую руку младшего Дьявола, заставив все крохотные волоски подняться дыбом.

– Мне сейчас очень интересно, в каком смысле ты употребил слово «верхний», – выдал он с совсем не ангельской улыбочкой, заставив Тони потерять дар речи от радостного удивления и задуматься о том, кем был второй родитель нефилима.

Какой-нибудь далекий потомок дедушки-Люцифера, судя по знакомой хватке.

Ну и ладно. Не до разбора дальних родственных связей сейчас.

Тони, Дьявол-младший, туманно улыбнулся и ушел от ответа всем знакомым, верным и приятным способом.

Дежурный бес, хромой и толстый, а потому страдающий одышкой, преодолел последнюю ступеньку башни и остановился на площадке, переводя дух. С некоторых пор он прослыл большим знатоком настроения адского принца, которое мог определять по звукам, доносящимся из-за тяжелой железной двери.  
Услышав, как Элис Купер жалуется на то, что чьи-то губы – это жуткий яд, бес понимающе хмыкнул и побрел вниз. Тут явно было совсем не до него.  


_Fin_

 


End file.
